Mako Mermaids: Revealed
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: Zac has to keep his secret a secret when his older sister Jessica comes home from collage and is planning on staying a year. What happens when the full moon rises will his secret be lost? read to find out. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mako Mermaid
1. Chapter 1:

Mako Mermaids

Story 1: Revealed

Declaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids

Profiles:

Main:

Sirena

Species: Mermaid

Age: 17

Relationship: David( 2 ½ years )

Friends: Zac, Lyla and Nixie

Nixie

Species: Mermaid

Age: 16 ¾

Friends: Lyla, Sirena and zac

Lyla

Species: Mermaid

Age: 17 ½

Friends: Zac, Sirena and Nixie

Zac

Species: Merman/Human

Age: 18

Relationship: Evie (3 years)

Family: mom, dad, Jessica (sister)

Friends: Sirena, Nixie, Lyla, Carly, David

Cam

Species: Human

Age: 18

Relationship: Carly (6 months)

Friends: David, Evie

Evie

Species: Human

Age: 17 ½

Relationship: Zac (3 years)

Friends: Carly, Cam, David

David

Species: Human

Age: 17 ½

Relationship: Sirena ( 2 ½ years)

Family: Joe

Friends: Zac, Lyla, Nixie, Evie, Cam, Carly

Rita

Species: Mermaid

Age: 39

Jessica/Jessie (nick name)

Species: Mermaid/Human

Age: 20

Family: mom, dad, Zac

Others:

Carly

Species: Human

Age: 16 ½

Relationship: Cam (6 months)

Friends: Lyla, David, Zac, Evie, Siena, Nixie

Rob:

Species: Human

Age: 49

Relationship: Mrs. Blakely (wife)

Family: Mrs. Blackly, Zac, Jessica

Mrs. Blakely

Species: Human

Age: 47

Relationship: Rob (husband)

Joe

Species: Human

Age: 22

Family: David


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Mako Mermaids: Revealed**

**Chapter 1: Friends **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids**

**Authors note: this is my first fanfic. I forgot to put Aquata, so she will be in the story too. ENJOY!**

**Zac's home:**

**It was 9am on a Saturday morning the sun was heating up the cool morning air. Zac was so happy since his older sister Jessica would be coming home any Minute.**

**Zac had just finished his breakfast when he heard a knock on his door "come in" he shouted. The door opened revealing a beautiful young Lady "Jessica" Zac said coming over and giving her a big hug. They hug and hugged until they both couldn't breathe, "how was your trip home" asked Zac "it was fine and very long" replied Jessica.**

**Zac showed the way to the guest bedroom where Jessica would be sleeping. Zac's house was in the process of being renovated since his dad thought it would be a good idea to put a kitchen and a guest bedroom, the guest bedroom was now done but the kitchen was still in progress. "this is a very nice room, thank you" said Jessica " I'm glad you like it, do you want to get a Juice after your done unpacking" said Zac "sure" replied his sister**

**It took a while for Jessica to unpack since she brought home a lot of things, but finally she was done. Coming out of her room " Zac lets go get a juice now" she said. Zac got up and put his shoes on, Jessica put on her new flip flops and the walked out the door, Zac shutting the door behind him.**

**At the Ocean Café:**

**Zac and Jessica walked through the doors, Evie was at the shop working with a customer, when she looked over her shoulder and recognized Jessica. Evie came over to Jessica and Zac "Jessica is that you" asked Evie "yeah its me" said Jessica happy to reunite with her old friends.**

**Lyla, Sirena and Nixie were sitting at the far table by Evie's shop, when Lyla looked over she saw another girl that she had never seen before "who's that" Lyla asked "no clue" answered Nixie. After Jessica and Evie were done talking Zac took Jessica over to where the girls were "hi" said Zac " guys this is Jessica, Jessica this is Lyla, Nixie and Sirena" he added "hi" said Jessica "hi" Sirena greeted the other girls just nodded. Jessica and Zac pulled a couple chairs over and sat down at the table.**

**A few minutes later David came to take their order " what would you guys like to drink" David asked " I'd like a banana apple juice" Jessica said, David was writing the order down when he remembered that he had heard that voice before "Jessica is that you" asked David. Jessica stood up and gave David a quick hug before sitting down again, "what would everyone else like to drink" he asked "I'll have a water" said Zac "me too" said Lyla " I'll have a strawberry smoothie" said Sirena "I will just have diet coke" said Nixie " so that's two waters, one apple banana juice, a strawberry smoothie and a coke" David checked, everyone nodded.**

**Several minutes later Carly came to the table "two waters" she said placing them in front of Zac and Lyla "one banana apple juice" Carly said placing it in front of Jessica "one strawberry smoothie" she said placing it in front of Sirena "and a diet coke" she said placing it in front of Nixie " is that all" she asked " yes I think so" said Jessica.**

**They sipped on their drinks "how long are you staying" asked Nixie "a year" Jessica said " how old are you" asked Lyla " um…20" said Jessica getting nerves because she wanted to keep her secret(**_**mermaid secret) **_**a secret "Jessie are you okay, you look a little pail" asked Zac " I'm fine. Thank you" said Jessica "can we go on a walk down by the beach" she added "sure fresh air will do you good" said Zac as he stood up and pushed his chair in "it was nice to meet you" said Jessica " you too" said Sirena.**

**Both walked out of the café and down to the beach. Lyla, Nixie and Sirena watched till they couldn't see Zac and Jessica, "well she seems nice" Sirena said "yeah she does….but there's something about her that doesn't make sence" said Lyla. The girls finished the drinks and headed out the door as well. …**

**Authors Ending note: I hope all of you liked. I will give you guys a chance to read so I won't upload anymore stories for a while. If you have any questions, comenttes or things that you want to happen in the next chapter please comment! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream

**Mako Mermaids: Revealed**

**Chapter 3: A Dream **

**Declaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids**

**Authors note: In this chapter all will be clear about Jessica. What if Lyla, Sirena and Nixie are in their moon pool and Jessica's out for a swim? Hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Rita's Grotto:**

**Lyla, Sirena and Dixie had fallen asleep in Rita's grotto. Nixie was having an odd dream that seemed so real.**

**Nixie's Dream:**

_**Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were all swimming to the moon pool, when Lyla stopped and tapped Nixie on the shoulder and pointed at something. There was a glimpse of an orange tail and a part of a face. it swam away fast. The mermaids swam away to the moon pool…..**_

**End of dream**

**Lyla and Sirena woke up with the sound of Nixie squirming. Lyla and Sirena got up from where they were sleeping and went over to where Nixie was sleeping "Nixie, Nixie wake up" said Lyla shaking her, Nixie woke up startled. Putting her hand on her chest and breathed heavily "what's wrong" asked Sirena "I just has the weirdest dream" said Nixie "what was it about" asked Lyla as Sirena and she**_** took a seat beside Nixie "it was about us swimming to Mako but on the way Lyla saw something…like one of us it almost…" **_**Nixie trailed off "looked like what" questioned Lyla "**_**it looked a lot like Jessica"**_** Nixie said confused "that's weird, maybe you just need a juice" suggested Sirena. Lyla helped Nixie up and they all dove into the water in Rita's pool. **

**They swam to the beach where they first got legs, after they dried off they walked to the café.**

**The Ocean Café:**

**Zac and Jessica were already there at a table by the counter. Lyla, Sirena and Nixie walked over to where Zac and Jessica were sitting "can we sit with you" asked Sirena "certainly" said Zac, the three girls pulled over a chair and sat down "how are you today" asked Jessica "good, you" asked Sirena "I'm doing just fine" said Jessica "same here" said Lyla "I'm fine…I had the weirdest dream" said Nixie. Everyone at the table looked at her "what was it about" asked Jessica "it was very odd….. Sirena, Lyla, Jessica…" "wait I was in your dream" interrupted Jessica "yes Lyla, Sirena, Jessica and I were in the dream. Lyla, Sirena and I were scuba diving to Mako Island when Lyla saw something and when she tapped on my shoulder, I looked up and saw it too…it kind of looked like you but you had a long golden tail" explained Nixie not telling the whole truth.**

**After that no one spoke until David came to take their order "what would you everybody like to order this morning?" asked David "I will have a water and a sardine sandwich" said Zac and he closed his menu, "I will have a strawberry watermelon juice and seaweed wraps" said Sirena shutting her menu "I'll have water and a crab wrap" said Lyla closing her menu, "I will just have a banana smoothie" said Nixie, "I'll just have water" said Jessica, "so that's three waters, one strawberry watermelon juice, one banana smoothie, one sardine sandwich, one seaweed wrap, and one crab wrap" checked David, Zac nodded and they went back to being quite.**

**A few minutes later Carly came over with their food and drinks "three waters" she said placing one in front of Zac, Jessica and Lyla, "one banana smoothie" she said placing it in front of Nixie, "one strawberry watermelon juice" Carly said placing it in front of Sirena "thank you" said Sirena politely "your welcome, one seaweed wrap" she said placing it in front of Sirena, "one sardine sandwich" she said placing it in front of Zac, "one crab wrap" said pacing it in front of Lyla. Carly left leaving the five of them, they went back to being quite.**

**When Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were done their lunch they swam back to Rita's**

**Rita's Grotto:**

** Lyla, Sirena and Nixie surfaced in Rita's pool. Drying off with their heating powers, once their tails disappeared and their legs appeared they walked into the main part of the grotto, Rita was there organizing some shells "Rita" said Sirena turning around she saw the three girls "hi girls" said Rita "Rita we have an odd problem" said Lyla "what is it" Rita said sounding annoyed. Sitting down Nixie start to explain "last night I had a dream, a dream that might be true" "what was the dream about" asked Rita taking a seat beside Nixie "Sirena, Lyla and me were swimming to Mako Island when Lyla saw something so she tapped on my shoulder and we saw something like Jessica but she had orange tail like ours…it seemed almost real" explained Nixie "this was just a dream, anything else odd happen" asked Rita "yeah that was a dream….when I was telling Zac and Jessica the dream…Jessica clammed up when I said that she had an orange tail" explained Nixie, "odd, but it's possible she could be one of you guys" said Rita "my suggestion to you girls is talk about this in the moon pool, it's safer there" she added "okay" said Lyla, the girls headed to Rita's pool and dove in.**

**Zac's house:**

**Zac and Jessica were watching TV, when Jessica felt like she wanted to go for a swim so she made up a lie "I'm just going out for some fresh air", heading towards the door "are you okay" asked her brother "I'm fine it's just kind of stuffy in here that's all" she lied and headed out the door, a few seconds later Jessica ran a dove into the water. Zac was watching TV when he heard a splash, he paused the movie that he was watching and went to the window and he didn't see anything "must be a fish" he thought and went back to his movie.**

**Moon Pool:**

**The girls surfaced "do you think Jessie is one of us" asked Sirena "probably she sure clammed up when I said that in my dream she had a tail" replied Nixie.**

**In The Water:**

**Jessica was swimming around Mako Island when she noticed the moon pool entrance. So she decided to go in.**

**Moon Pool:**

**The three were talking when they heard something then they saw a head pop out of the water "Jessica?" said Lyla kind of surprised "Lyla, Nixie, Sirena" said Jessica "were you born a mermaid or transformed" asked Lyla, "I was born a human but I became a mermaid when I was 17, I was swimming and I found the entrance and I decided to go in then the next thing I the moon was over head and I had a tail, you" Jessica "oh and don't tell a soul" added Jessica "okay, we were born mermaids all three of us" Nixie said but she left out the part about Zac "well I better be going" said Jessica and she went back the way that she came. …..**

**Authors ending note: I hope you all liked. I am busy I don't know so when I'm going to add a new chapter. ****If you have any questions, comments or things that you want to happen in the next please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Moon

**Mako Mermaids: Revealed **

**Chapter 4: Bad Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids**

**Authors note: This is the Chapter you guys have been waiting for. Will Zac finally be revealed?. Hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**Zac's House:**

**Jessica was awakened by a cool breeze coming from her open bedroom door. Jessica got out of bed and out of her room when she relised that the front door to the house was open, going to Zac's room she noticed that his bedroom door was open and when he's sleeping he usally has his door closed "Zac?, Zac" she called walking into his bedroom, no sign. Walking out of Zac room and out of his house with her pajamas she walked to her parents home**

**Mr. Blakely and Mrs. Blakely were eating breakfast at the breakfast when their daughter walk through the front door "what's up" Mr. Blakely asked " when I woke up this morning the front door was open so I went to his bedroom and there was no sign of him" Jessica said panicked "WHAT?" Mr. and Mrs. Blakely said together.**

**Rita's Grotto:**

**Zac surfaced in Rita's pool, he got out and used his powers to dry off, then he walked into the main part of the grotto. Rita was doing her usual Sunday morning lesson with the Nixie and Lyla while Sirena sang at the café, the girls looked up when they saw Zac walk in "hey" he said walking down the three steps "hey, what are you doing here?" asked Lyla "I need help, what if I get affected by the moon light and since my sister is here she'll find out if that happens" said Zac "you can stay here tonight" offered Rita "WHAT!, Rita are you ensain" exclaimed Nixie "actually that's a great idea, what better way to keep his secret then to hide him here" agreed Lyla "of course you do, when I say dolphin you say shark" argued Nixie "girls, Zac what do you think" asked Rita "I think it's a great idea, I will be here at six tonight" said Zac, diving back into the pool he swam back to his house.**

**Zac's House:**

**Jessica was waiting back at Zac's, suddenly the door opened and Zac walked through the door "where have you been" said Jessica "I was getting help on some homework with Miss Santos" lied Zac "hmmm….well okay then" said Jessica, "its almost lunch want to go the Ocean Café" asked Zac "sure" replied Jessica. Zac and Jessica put on their shoes and walked out closing the door behind them.**

**Ocean Café:**

**Zac and Jessica walked into the café, Sirena was singing and the other were watching. Jessica and Zac took a seat beside Nixie and Lyla.**

**Mean while at Mako Island: **

**Cam had come ashore with his boat, he was still trying to become a merman since the trident was now destroyed he would have to figure out a different way to become one. Before leaving for Mako Island he made some traps that he was going to place. **

**Cam unloaded the traps and started to hike up to the place that Zac and him had camped at the night it all happened.**

**Meanwhile at the café:**

**Sirena had just finished singing when someone screamed and ran out of the cooler room it was Carly and she was drenching wet "what happened" asked David " "the pipes broke" replied Carly. All five eyes widened Sirena, Nixie, Lyla and Zac ran towards the water and dove in lucky that Zacs sister was slow and before the water hit the floor of the café, the four swam as fast as they could to the moon pool. Jessica ran out of the café and down to the dock but stopped when Evie and Carly came down too, "where are they" asked Jessica "I don't know I'm sure that they'll show up" said Evie. **

**Meanwhile at Mako Island:**

**Cam was now setting up the first trap, the trap was to stop the four from going any further to the trident chamber entrance, he through a strong rope and hauled a bucket of water up into the tree then when it was secured he went back to his boat but instead of going back up the he put on his scuba gear after he was ready he took out a barred small door just big enough to cover the underwater entrance. He dove into the water and swam to the entrance of the moon pool but little did he no that the four were in the moon pool. Cam evenly place the bars in the entrance way then he took a lock and locked the right side then he did the same with the left. **

**The four heard the locks "what was that?" asked Lyla with worried eyes, they all looked at each other and swam to the underwater entrance they saw that it was locked, they tried to break free but they gave up they resurfaced "we're trapped" said Sirena about to cry "don't worry we'll find a way out, who would have done this" said Nixie coming in close to hug Sirena "there's only one person I know who would lock us in here…CAM" said Zac "yeah your probably right he really wanted to become a merman last full moon" Lyla agreed "what do we do now" asked Sirena "we try to get out…if that doesn't work then we wait for someone to free us" said Nixie, at that she dove back under and swam to the gate, the others followed. Once they all were there they start pushing and pulling on the gate, but it was too tightly succured.**

**Rita's Grotto:**

**Rita was getting worried. It was six O'clock the girls and Zac should be here by now.**

**Moon Pool: **

**It was getting close to the full moon was now the over the valcaino and the pool started bubbling and soon the four had fallen asleep.**

**The next day:**

**Zac's place:**

**Jessica had woke up early for a swim, when she was all ready she walked down to the dock a dove in, swimming as fast as she could to Mako.**

**Moon Pool Entrance: **

**Jessica almost bumped into the gate until she noticed it "that's weird" she thought, peering through she saw four tails one that beloned to each girl, but there was one that she didn't know who it was it was long and blue. **

**Now knowing the girls were in trouble, she back a few feet then swam fast hitting the gate hard. The four woke up "what was that asked Zac "I don't know" said Lyla. Jessica reconized that voice, but she focus on the important thing getting the girls out. It took a few more tries to get the gate broken, once it was broken she swam inside "is every…" she paused when she saw that Zac had a tail "you have a tail" said Jessica "yeah, you have one too" said Zac….**

**Authors note: well I'm sorry this is the last chapter is the last for this story but I will be doin a h2o justadd water story.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sequal

**Authors Note: I know this story was really bad but it was my first fanfiction I have two other stories out H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals and another resent fanfiction Merlin: Arthur's Magic. But the main reason why I'm doing this **_**Authors Note **_**is because I am thinking about doing a sequel.**


End file.
